yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Himika Akaba
|romaji = Akaba Himika|enname = Henrietta Akaba|base = 赤馬 日美香|furigana = あかば ひみか|frname = Henrietta|dename = Henrietta|englishv = Lianne Marie Dobbs}}Himika Akaba ( Akaba Himika), known as Henrietta Akaba in the Dub version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the mother of Reiji and Reira and wife of Leo. She is the chairwoman of Leo Corporation. Appearance Himika is a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes, she wears a pink colored skirt and blouse with gold long earrings and necklace and pink colored high heeled shoes with golden strips. she also wears a red lipstick and pink nail polish. Personality Himika has been shown to be a diligent and level-headed person, showing herself to be collected most of the time, and showing worry towards students of her dueling school, but behind her calm exterior lies a fiercely dedicated and strict individual who cannot allow any loss of reputation or standards of the Leo Duel School, of which she goes through extreme degrees to nourish and protect, thinking and acting accordingly as the successful businesswoman she is. After the battle against Zarc, Himika felt guilty about Reira becoming an infant and became obsessed with "returning his smile". History Past After Leo abandoned the Standard Dimension to search for Ray without telling anyone, Himika was left in charge of Leo Corporation. She became increasingly infuriated over her husband's disappearance, inadvertently causing Reiji to find Leo in order to confront him about her sudden change. Sometime after Reiji's travel to the Fusion Dimension, he and Himika began making plans to form an organization to fight against Academia, while Reiji became the CEO of Leo Corporation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Reiji and Himika used LDS to find potential candidates for the Lancers. The school also began teaching Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, which were previously foreign to the Standard Dimension, and began monopolizing those Summon methods. At some point, Himaka found Reira alone in a house in a war-ravaged city. She took him in and after having tests ran on him, concluded he would be a perfect Duel soldier for them as he had no "sense of self", meaning he would either be able to become a different person or be a mindless puppet following orders. Reiji was visibly uncomfortable with the idea.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 67: "The Light and Darkness of the City" Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship .]] Himika returned to Maiami City after successfully acquiring some Duel Schools abroad as part of her business strategy. Nakajima informed her about the attack on Shingo Sawatari by someone who resembled Yūya Sakaki. She met with her son, Reiji, and the two discussed Yūya, the mysterious Pendulum Summon, the studies done by the Leo Duel School on the mechanic and the incident on Shingo. Reiji shared his worries with Himika that despite the unusual feat performed by Yūya, he only had a win ratio close to 50% and is the son of Yūshō Sakaki, the Duelist who disappeared three years ago and may have allied with enemies of the LDS. Because of this, the Akabas needed more information about Yūya. in the hospital.]] Himika visited Shingo, who was pretending to be injured in order to enact revenge on Yūya. She was concerned about her student. Himika also told Mr. Sawatari that he should refrain from calling the police, as his position of elected mayor may be tarnished and instead suggested a new course of action. She arrived at the You Show Duel School and further inquired about the incident on Shingo with Shūzō Hīragi and the students of the school. When asking if it was Yūya, he denied any involvement, with everybody present declaring their trust for Yūya. .]] Seeing this, Himika praised their friendship but showed her real intentions by claiming that she could not allow word of the incident out, due to the possible loss of reputation of the LDS. She challenged You Show to a Duel. If the You Show won, the incident would be forgotten; otherwise the LDS would acquire the school. Shūzō revealed his knowledge of Himika's acquisition of several schools and asked if the incident was set up in order to have an excuse to Duel. Himika denied any involvement while revealing that she wanted to incorporate You Show in order to include the Pendulum Summon in their curriculum and become even more successful, while giving her more chances to investigate Yūya. Yūya spoke against Himika, saying that Duels shouldn't be used as tools for fighting. He also did not want the school his father created and the concept of Entertainment Duels for people to be taken away by someone who just used money and power for their ends. This prompted You Show to stand against Himika. , Yaiba and Masumi.|left]] Himika proposed a 3-vs-3 Duel, with the winner being the school that wins two of them. She claimed that while her students are juniors just like Yūya, they are aces of different Summon mechanics. She had Yūya Duel Hokuto Shijima, the Xyz's Junior Ace with a win percentage of over 90% and a championship favorite.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" Himika was surprised when Yūya wonYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User "Hokuto Shijima"" and watched the other two LDS vs. You Show Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 10: "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kōtsu"" When Gongenzaka tied with Yaiba Tōdō, Himika was set on buying You Show anyway with the tiebreaker Duel against Yūya and Masumi Kōtsu, but Reiji intervened before that could happen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo"" confront Reiji.]] His Duel was cut short when Himika and Nakajima received news about Marco being attacked.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension" She and Reiji were discussing about possible future attacks on LDS and how Tio and Marco were turned into cards, but Shingo wasn't. Himika had no idea why or how Marco and Tio were turned into cards. When Mr. Sawatari stormed into Reiji's office, Himika tried to play dumb on the card-sealing incidents, but Mr. Sawatari did not buy it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 17: "An Exciting Performance! A Fulfilling Meal!" Maiami Championship about of the Top 8 Duelists from the Youth Championship who will intercept the invaders.]] Himika was present with Reiji and Reira during the opening ceremony of the Junior Maiami Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening! Maiami Championship" On the first day of the Championship, Himika prepared to see Reira Duel Ayu in the Youth Division. When he seemed reluctant to Duel, she muttered a word which got Reira started.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" After Reiji learned from Serena that Duelists from the Fusion Dimension were going to invade the city, Himika worked with Reiji on their defense plan, and she congratulated him on his plan of using a city-wide Battle Royal to defeat the invaders. She encouraged the Senior Team of Duelists and told them that they were counting on them to defend the city.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" , Futoshi, Tatsuya and Shūzō for being unable to leave the Center Court.]] Himika later met with Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Shūzō, apologizing for them being unable to leave the Center Court while the Solid Vision was being used in Maiami City, and she explained that they were attempting to avoid accidents, though her cryptic tone caused Shūzō to become suspicious. She also noted that Tatsuya had reached the Youth finals, and told him that Reira, who was participating in the last Youth semi-final, would be his opponent.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" She later watched Reira's match against Tatsuya, appearing before the match where Reira could see her.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Synchro Dimension After Reiji's second Duel against Yūya, Himika broadcasted a worldwide announcement that the Maiami Championship would be canceled, as well as news regarding the different dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Himika wondered if this was from another dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" She and Nakajima watched the Lancers Duel Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" After the rift pulled Maiami City into the Fusion Dimension, Himika was surprised to see Leo joining the Duel against Zarc and hear him Duel on Ray's behalf.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" She was worried when Reiji was almost defeat and was surprised when she thought "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" killed him. She was also surprised when Reira intruded the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Junior Youth Championship Following Zarc's defeat, Himika learned from Reiji how the Standard Dimension was reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension" with everyone Pendulum Summoning as usual now. She asked Reiji about the baby but was only told to feel at ease. When Reiji had Tsukikage assist in helping everyone remember their past and not to hold back, Himika wondered if this would help bring back Reira's smile. Reiji and Yūshō told Himika that Yūya was the only one who could but first overcome a big wall. When Reiji told Tsukikage not to show mercy to Yūya, Himika started to worry and was told by Yūshō that if Yūya lose, that was limit as a Duelist. She was also shocked when Reiji told her to give up on Reira's smileYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" and blamed herself for Reira's condition. When Yūya regained his memories of Yuzu, Himika learned from Reiji that Reira expelled his own soul in order to seal Zarc's soul and was reborn as a baby without a smile due to the dimensional spilt. Nevertheless, she still believed that Reira's smile would definitely return.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 142: "Overflowing Memories" when Yūya wondered where Reira was, Himika showed a baby Reira to him as Reiji explained what happened to Reira and their plan to save him while defeating Zarc once and for all.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 143: "Soul of the Supreme King" Yūya vs. Dennis She watched Yūya and Dennis' Duel and watched Yūya defeat Dennis.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack She learned that Yūya refused to use the Four Heavenly Dragons due to the fear of hurting Reira and tried to her smile without them. She to listened to Reiji explain his reason for agreeing with Jack Atlas to Yūya and watched the Dimension Highway activate. While watching the Duel, she learned that Yūya is afraid of summoning the four dragons was because something might happen to Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin as well and bean to worry. When Yūya Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Himika was worried when Reira started to react to it. She was also surprised when Reira gained a dark aura after Yūya Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". When Yūya Fusion Summoned "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", Himika wanted it to stop after Reira's dark aura intensified. However, Yūshō told her Reira has to endure as the true fun was about to begin, worrying Himika.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" The Last Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji When Reira's dark aura disappeared, Himika was relieved and went to the stadium with Reiji after Yūya won to tell him nothing changed besides Zarc's short reawakening. She sat in a private booth with Reira to watch Yūya and Reiji's Duel. While watching, Himika noticed Reira was crying.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Trivia * Most of Akaba family have some sort of attributes based from Playing card's suits. Himika's hair resembles heart suit. References }} Navigation Category:Female Category:Character Category:Standard Dimension